


Under Heels

by byakuzee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Link surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Heels

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut (or at least, something similar?)

In a single wave of hand, Midna made it known that this day’s meeting was finished.

With the Twilight realm returning to its original state after the invasion, her duties as the newly-crowned queen increased. It was an incredibly boring yet busy life — with holding meetings, discussing budgets, eliminating corrupt council members and so on — but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

If there was one thing she learned from Zant’s short reign, it was appreciating her world and seeing it in a new light.

_And speaking about light…_

She looked at the light-dweller standing dutifully by her side, the one she traveled with once upon a time, growing closer along with the hardships they faced. Seeing him there with her, Twili robes looking too big and too awkward on him, made her thankful for choosing not to break the mirror that separated her world from his.

"I don’t know why you bother showing up for these meetings, they’re boring and that’s coming from me, you know, the one who’s actually in charge?" she noted, smiling fondly. It was something she constantly noted on ever since Link’s visits started — to which Link would answer that he’d like to learn more about her world and her people; seeing as he only had her (and Zant, but he wasn’t the most proper example) as a connection.

But today, much to her surprise, Link didn’t counter with the usual reply, instead opting to stare at her… feet? Wanting to make sure, she moved one foot slightly and his eyes followed its trail.

"You sure have some odd fixations." Midna was so terribly amused; this was Link, the guy who gave red new shades in reaction to the vaguest innuendos she made, and here he was, staring at her feet of all the places he could stare at.

Her remark seemed to pull him from his thoughts, blushing furiously as he exclaimed, “It’s not like that! I’m just…”

"You’re just what?"

"Do your feet have blisters?" he mumbled too quickly, "scars even?"

Midna blinked, not expecting this response at all. “… why are you asking?”

Link looked incredibly embarrassed then, averting his eyes from hers. “Well, I noticed that the Twili aren’t keen on shoes and just walk around barefoot all the time, and since the outfit you gave me didn’t include shoes, I did so too and it’s not… a pleasant experience.” To prove his point, he raised one rather scarred and worn-out looking foot.

"Oh," was all she could say, already planning to prepare a good pair of shoes for him on his next visit.

"So I was curious, and I couldn’t really ask anyone other than you so…" he trailed off, finally looking at her. "Do they, or are light-dwellers’ skin weaker?"

Midna was speechless for a moment; she expected for him to experience cultural shock in various of subjects regarding her world, but this one she didn’t. Instead of answering, though, she smirked, getting an amusing idea. “Why don’t you find out?”

He was hesitant at first, trying to think of something to say, but seeing that she wouldn’t give him a clear answer, he kneeled down and gently picked up one foot, raising it to his eye-level.

Taking advantage of his awe — because Twili didn’t scar so easily, of course — she locked her legs around him, and with a swift move, she used her long robe to cover him.

"Midna!" was Link’s expected response.

She tried her hardest to hold back a laugh, but her voice obviously carried one as she spoke, “You’re not getting out until you make me.”

"But—"

"Come on, they’re just my legs. I’m sure you’ll surprise me."

At first, he tried to push, but her legs, much to his surprise, didn’t budge. She even heard him asking himself, “What are they  _made_  of?”

Then, he tried to tickle her under her knees. “Nice try, darling, but I’m not the ticklish one in this relationship.”

And then he squirmed, tried bargaining and pleading, tried pulling away but to no avail.

"Giving up?"

Link didn’t reply, and she would’ve freed him — she could tease him about it later even — if it weren’t for what he did next: kissing the middle of her thigh.

She let out a surprised gasp, soft and low but she knew that Link heard her. In her stunned state — because Link doing that?  _Really?_  — her hold on him loosened, yet Link didn’t move from his place.

"Midna… can I…?" he left the rest of the question unsaid, but Midna had the basic idea of what he was asking for.

She didn’t know if it was the fact that they were steadily growing more intimate with each other that gave him the courage to ask, or if it was the fact that he was covered with her dark robe and so she couldn’t see his face, but Link was making the first move and she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

And so she answered, a smile that was almost a smirk playing at her lips, “Yes, you can.”

She could feel him nod before turning his head slightly, placing soft kisses on the length of her thigh. She let out another gasp when the kisses deepened, slowly turning into nips.

 _My, what an utter tease,_  she thought when he moved his attention to the other thigh, deliberately — or maybe out of shyness — leaving the place where she wanted him most. Well, she would enjoy what she would get, and it felt nice any—  _oh._

She bit her lower lip, holding back a moan when Link gave another tentative lick, causing her legs to curl around him more tightly.

He must’ve realized how much she was liking this, because he grew more confident in his ministrations, his tongue dragging slow and thorough. Midna couldn’t hold her reactions back anymore, her head falling back as she let out throaty moans and expletive praises that anyone close enough could clearly hear. Her hands itched to run through Link’s soft hair, but her robe prevented her from doing that, and she knew that the mood would be utterly ruined the moment she uncovered him.

She couldn’t have that now, could she?

So Midna settled for clutching her throne tightly as Link continued to do a wonderful — so pleasurably wonderful — job with his mouth and now, fingers.

_That little…!_

So far gone, she couldn’t even think as she squirmed, only wanting to get closer and closer to release.

She couldn’t decide if it was the idea of her sitting in her throne, Link between her legs and servicing her more and more expertly with each moment; if it was how Link groaned her name in a way that clearly told that he was enjoying this as much as her, or if it was the idea of Link doing this in general that sent her to the edge — all that mattered was that she did and she was breathless, felt boneless and just absolutely  _great._

"So…" Link started when he pulled back, his face totally flushed and absently licking the corner of his mouth as he smiled sheepishly, "did that surprise you?"

Midna only gave him a lazy, pleased smile before she pulled him up and kissed him until their lungs burned in need for air.


End file.
